Myr
Myr is a major city found on the coast of the Narrow Sea. It is one of the nine Free Cities. It is ruled by a conclave of magisters, but since 276AA has been part of the Alliance of the Narrow Sea, and thus it is the Sealord of Braavos who holds the true power over the city. Layout Much like the other daughters of Valyria, Myr is surrounded by two concentrically-constructed layers of walls. The inner walls, thinner but higher are of black dragonstone, whereas the wider outer walls are built from bricks of white and pale-grey stone. The city itself is split arbitrarily into a number of districts and regions, each associated with a different central feature, and named for precious stones so oft used in produce of the city. * The Sapphire District - the part of the city closest to the Sea of Myrth, the Sapphire District is home to the city's two major harbours, and well as a wealth of taverns, brothels and alehouses directed towards the merchants and visitors arriving by ship to the city. Also found within the Sapphire District is the Seasalt Market, through which fishermen peddle fish and seafood caught fresh within the bay and the Narrow Sea itself. ** The Crossbowman's Harbour - found at the centre of the Myrish waterfront, the Crossbowman's Harbour is the largest harbour in the city, dwarfing the more northern-positioned Taenos' Wharf, which serves the Topaz District. Still guarded by the crossbowman that give the harbour its name, it serves around four-fifths of all ships seeking to call at the Free City. ** Taenos' Wharf - named for the Taenos Family, a wealthy but largely unpopular noble Myrish family, Taenos' Wharf is rarely used by residents of the city, instead serving those few foreign ships that arrive to find the Crossbowman's Harbour without space. In his time serving as magister, the Head of the family, Irriros Taenos has survived near two dozen assassination attempts, most recently involving a nest of rats force-fed wildfire in hope that they would tunnel into his manse and set it ablaze. ** The Seasalt Market - located on the southern aspect of the Sapphire District, close to the Crossbowman's Harbour, the Seasalt Market serves as a place for the fishermen and oyster-gatherers of the city to sell their catches. It is a popular haunt of pickpockets and cutpurses. ** Garzaro's House - Though not owned by anyone named Garzaro, it is still called as such. The "house" is a large building owned by one of the prolific trade companies of Myr. It serves as a storage site for many of the goods and wares of merchants. Though trading hands between families nearly every decade, the "house" remains a profitable investment for anyone who owns it. The price for storing ones wares depends on what is being stored, who is storing, and how the family that owns the "house" feels that day. * The Emerald District - just east of the Sapphire District, the Emerald District can be found. Centred around the Malachite Plaza, the Emerald District is home to the other large market within the city of Myr besides the Seasalt Market, focused around the production, selling and consumption of the near five-dozen varieties of green nectar wines popular in western Essos. Around the Plaza storerooms and warehouses can be found in plenty, nearly all tailored to the storage of the vintages before their transport across the known world on Myrish trade cogs. * The Garnet District - within the Garnet District, the training grounds of the crossbowmen for which Myr is famed are trained, and the sound of bolt against target rings true across the district day and night. The blacksmiths, fletchers and armourers of the city are also largely located within the region, as to optimise the transport of goods to the Myrish forces in times of war. The Garnet District is found in the south of the city. ** The Street of Steel - sharing the name of a similar region within the Westerosi city of King's Landing, the Street of Steel is home to the finest forgemasters and smiths of the city, whom specialise in the creation of thin knives and blades, as well as bolts fletched with feathers both plain and fanciful. * The Moonstone District - at the heart of the city, the Moonstone District can be found. It is home to the manses of the wealthiest families in the city, namely Drahar, Fyllonnis, Naerin, Nohiar and Taenos, but it is also host to dozens others, although none have houses any more lavish. * The Topaz District - not a true district, the Topaz District weaves throughout the city, often depicted as a crescent by the mapmakers that reside within Myr. Containing spinning-houses and weaving-rooms alike, the District is the epicentre for the production of carpets, laces and tapestries, as well as mirrors and lenses used by maesters across the Narrow Sea. **The Tower of the Alchemists - the alchemists within the Topaz District specialise in the creation of Myrish fire, a healing agent that they infuse into ointments, salves and wines, each of which has grown popular in usage across the Westeros and Essos alike. Timeline of Events * 113AA - Volantene invasion of Myr, the city falls under control of the Tiger Triarchs. In wake of the takeover, Triarchs of the Old Blood are installed in place of the usual Conclave of Magisters. * 55BA - Over the past two generations, the Volantene control over Lys and Myr had begun to steady fade, particularly over the preceding decade. Lys was the first to throw off the shackles of the Tiger Triarchs, and Myr followed half a decade later. * 30AA - The Tiger Triarchs once again to claim dominion over the other Free Cities, still seeing themselves as the worthy successor to Valyria itself. Pushing along the Orange Shore and into the Disputed Lands, Myr falls once more to the might of Volantis. * 23BA - Weapons, intelligence and other resources provided by the Pentoshi continue to arrive at Myr, facilitating the growth of resistance groups preparing for rebellion against Volantis. * 21BA - As Volantis is reeling in aftermath from the joint Qohorik-Norvoshi campaign on the Rhoyne, Myr breaks free of its shackles as it had a generation before, although much of the city is damaged in the liberation. * 19BA - A Volantene army seeking to retake Myr is defeated in the Disputed Lands by Argilac Durrandon, the Storm King from Westeros. * 93AA - Upon the appointment of the Tiger Triarch Aerys Maegyr, the Volantenes once again press their claim over the Free Cities of Essos, marching west with a mighty army. They set up watchtowers and fortresses along the Orange Shore as they push for the Disputed Lands. * 94AA - The attack on the town of Achissa, on the southern coast of the Disputed Lands gains the attention of the Three Daughters. The city of Lys, who hold dominion over the walled town, march an army to meet the forces of Triarch Aerys, but are beaten back. The town is sacked, and Volantis continues to strengthen its claim over Essos by claiming much of the Disputed Lands. * 95AA - When the city of Pelosse is attacked in the continuing Volantene conquest, the cities of Tyrosh and Myr agree to offer their assistance in removing the Volantene presence in the Disputed Lands. The city is sacked before a response can be achieved, but the forming of the Triarchy's joint army marked the change of politics in the region. * 96AA - After a series of successful campaigns since the sacking of Pelosse by the Volantenes, the united force of the Triarchy finally expels the armies of the Tiger Triarch Aerys Maegyr from the Disputed Lands following the Battle of the Borderlands. Casualties to both sides numbered in the tens of thousands, but the conflict is remembered more for marking the official start of the 'eternal alliance' of the Triarchy of the Three Daughters, united through desire for prosperity, instead of need through an external threat. * 97AA - The Myrish general Craghas Drahar invades the Stepstones, claiming all of the major isles barring the Isle of Serpents and Dustspear through use of the Myrish navy. Earning the moniker Crabfeeder for the brutality with which he dealt with the pirates he found upon the isles, his actions were praised by that of the Kings and Lords of Westeros. However, it took little more than a decade before he and his Tyroshi and Lyseni companions started to increase the tolls they demanded for safe passage further and further to levels far in excess of that requested by the pirates he had slain. * 99AA - Lys begins to raid ships passing through the Stepstones, selling those captured into the slave trade. Nobleborn Westerosis pay for their passage in costs equivalent to what could be garnered at the fleshmarkets of Slaver's Bay. * 106AA - The Storm-King Rolland I Durrandon of Storm's End wages war on the Triarchy in response to the inhibitory charges associated with passing through the Stepstones, although is bested by the superior naval strength of the Triarchy. Support comes from an unlikely ally in the Velaryons and Celtigars, who have also suffered at the hands of the heavy tariffs demanded by Craghas. Within two years, the joint Westerosi forces have relinquished Triarchy control of all but Pryr and Highwatch. * 107AA - The joint fleets of the Stormlands and the Kingdom of the Claw take Bloodstone, the Veiled Isle, Redwater and Grey Gallows in a series of successful campaigns against the Triarchy. * 108AA - The isles of Guardian and Golden Heaven are captured by the Velaryon fleet, and promptly reclaimed by the Triarchy. The two isles exchanges hands four times over the course of 108AA, and are held at one point by the Pirate-Lord Dagon "Dead-Eyes" who exploiting the fighting between the two competing parties to claim the isles for himself. * 109AA - By the middle of 109AA, the Triarchy had lost control of all of the Stepstones barring Pryr and Highwatch to the navies of the Storm King and the Kingdom of the Claw following numerous battles throughout the isles. * 110AA - Following the loss of the Stepstones to the Westerosis that rose up against the Triarchy, the Tyroshi general Racallio Ryndoon, having visited Sunspear to arrange a deal with House Martell, arrives at Bloodstone with a fresh fleet and army, quickly smashing that left by Storm King and Crab King to watch over the isles. Within three moons, Triarchy control over the Stepstones had been reinstated, sparking further conflicts which raged near continuously for three years more. * 113 AA - The Storm King and Houses of the Kingdom of the Claw are finally forced out of the Stepstones by the joint efforts of the Triarchy and their Martell allies, who lay claim to Dustspear as part of their payment for their involvement. The victory is celebrated for a moon straight throughout Myr, Tyrosh and Lys, paid for by the newly raised tariffs placed on the vessels passing through the isles. * 121AA - As predicted by the Pentoshi, the Triarchy march an army north, pushing past the border of Pentos' and Myr's territory at Long Lake. Taking the small town of Anlos, located just southwest of Long Lake, the Triarchy starts to fortify and expand the settlement, intending to use it as a staging point for the rest of invasion. * 124AA - Following the fall of Anlos in 121AA, the Pentoshi Flatlands are plagued by fighting and war. Moons pass without conflict, a seemed cessation of the aggression, before erupting once more in spectacular fashion. Pentos once again looks to assistance from Braavos, but the Sealord Adaryrio Ostaris is slow to respond, if truly at all. * 127AA - The Siege of Pentos begins, when Triarchy forces finally reach the Free City after a series of campaigns of varied success. The Sunrise Town is sacked by the Tyroshi commander Sallano Ormyr, who orders his men to prepare to starve the city out. A Myrish fleet arrives to blockade the Bay of Pentos, further isolating the Free City. * 128AA - The Siege of Pentos continues into its second year. Some amongst the commanders of the Triarchy grow restless and march south to seek glory elsewhere, but the Tyroshi Sallano Ormyr remains resolute. * 129AA - As the Siege of Pentos extends into its third year, Pentos once again pleas for assistance from Braavos. Where the last Sealord was lax, Adros Eranin is instead motivated to guard against the threat the Triarchy pose, and thus pledges Braavosi support against them. An army of sellswords meets with the men of the Triarchy outside the walls of Pentos, forcing them into retreat towards Long Lake. Preparations are made for the Braavosi fleet to sail south, and smash the Triarchy's own navy, but the latter are caught at the Battle of the Gullet two moons later. * 130AA - The Battle of the Gullet. Having been forced back by Triarchy forces two decades prior, the Crab King Aethen I Celtigar sought a weapon to use against the joint Tyroshi-Myrish-Lyseni armies. Having located a dragon egg upon the isle of Dragonstone, he seeks out individuals of claimed mystical abilities from across the Known World, and by some miracle, manages to hatch the egg. Riding into battle upon the young dragon, his brother Aemon I Celtigar strikes at the Triarchy navy as the sail north to preemptively attack a Braavosi fleet bound south. Aethen and his dragon are slain in the fighting, and although the Triarchy claims victory, it is a truly pyrrhic one for all their losses. * 131AA - In the aftermath of the Battle of the Gullet, the last of the Triarchy's fleet, now commanderless after the death of Sharako Lohar of Lys at the hands of King Aemon I Celtigar is caught offguard by a Braavosi navy. Those few ships that survived the Battle of the Gullet are quickly broken by the Sealord's vessels, and are scattered across the Narrow Sea. * 133AA - Following the marriage of his sister to the Archon of Tyrosh, Lysandro Rogare started to title himself First Magister for Life. Such a title proved grievous to the people of Lys, who were quick to rise up against the Rogares. Lysandro was slain in the streets, and the slow decline of the Rogare Family began. * 134AA - After the death of Lysandro Rogare and his wife, the sister of the Archon of Tyrosh, conflict starts to brew between Lys and Tyrosh. Fighting breaks out in the Stepstones between the members of the Triarchy, although few have many men or ships to commit to the conflict following the devastating losses at Pentos and the Battle of the Gullet against the Celtigars. * 136AA - When Myr declares war of Tyrosh over claims of dominion of the city of Pelosse, the Triarchy is considered to have come to a definitive end. After the fall of the city to a sellsword-bolstered Myrish army, the Tyroshi sue for peace, but the agreement is naught compared to that of the alliance afforded to them years prior. * 271AA - The Five Year War for Myr begins, starting with the Siege of Anlos. After two moons, the city surrenders, and is occupied by a Pentoshi-Braavosi army. All the while, however, the Myrish have been preparing for the inevitable march south by the Sealord's army. * 272AA - The Ambush of Long Lake occurs when a Myrish army marches north, catching the joint Pentoshi-Braavosi invasion force by surprise as they departed the newly conquered city of Anlos. Shattering the Sealord's host within a league of the city that he had conquered a few moons prior, the Myrish sent the Alliance army fleeing north back into Pentoshi territory, before rallying the residents of Anlos to rise up against their subjugators. The gates were thrown open within a week of the Myrish siege, and its residents liberated. * 273AA - It was a year later by the time that the forces of the Alliance of the Narrow Sea grew bold enough to approach Myrish lands once more. Returning with a much larger army, the Sealord deftly defeated the Myrish force left to defend the city, before shattering its defences and recapturing the city. Key figureheads known to have played a part in the returning of the city to Myrish control in 272AA were put to the sword, and Anlos was subjugated once more. Without delay, the Sealord's force marched south down the Trader's Road towards Myr itself. As before, they found themselves met by a Myrish force of near twenty thousand men, their army bolstered by that of several sellsword companies. The battle is remembered as the Myrmen's Lament for the scale of the Braavosi victory. Sent fleeing southeast, the Myrish army was routed, and Myr left free for Braavosi-Pentoshi assault. * 274AA - The Siege of Myr continues into its second year, hampered by raids from sellsword companies sent by the Myrish general to harrying the Sealord's armies. Rumours begin to circulate that what remains of the Myrish army after the Myrmen's Lament has fortified upon the shores of the Violet Lake, gathering their strength for a counterattack. * 275AA - After continued raids and sabotage attempts upon their siege weaponry, a Pentoshi-Braavosi force is sent to investigate the rumoured presence of the Myrish General Tyros Drahar to the southeast. Finding themselves suddenly surrounded by a much larger force, Tyros and his men make a valiant final stand at the edge of the Violet Lake, but are ultimately defeated. However, in the meantime, a number of sellsail companies transport a Volantene army into the Sea of Myrth, where they deliver a scathing strike against those men left to continue the siege. The Sealord returns to Myr, finding it defended by a revitalised force, and seemingly commanded by Tyros Drahar, back from the dead. Ordering a retreat, the joint Braavosi-Pentoshi force returns north to Anlos, and Myr celebrates its deliverance from the Sealord's grasp. * 277AA - After the eventual fall of Myr, a new Prince is definitively chosen. The current Prince has ruled ever since, marking just over two decades of prosperity for the city. * 282AA - When the Sealord Jarilos Prestayn dies after serving in the position for nearly forty years, there is great concern that the flourishing Alliance of the Narrow Sea may crumble in his wake. The lack of widespread troubles for his successor have proved otherwise. * 298AA - Having been included into the Alliance of the Narrow Sea by force through a joint Braavosi-Pentoshi force two decades prior, there is great unrest within the city of Myr and its territories. Many within the city seek freedom from the rules and laws put in place by the Sealord in distant Braavos, particularly those banning the provision of the slave trade. As the other Daughters continue to prosper on the trafficking of bedslaves and warriors alike, the Magisters of Myr have started to feel their coinpurses lighten, despite the promises from the Sealord otherwise. Something has to change soon for the city of Myr, and soon, but the exact details remain to be seen. Category:Myr Category:Essos Category:City Category:Free Cities Category:Myrish